


Strange Trailers

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A 'trailer' for my "Strange Visitor"-verse





	Strange Trailers

******

******

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out play  
And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep to keep my issues drawn  
It’s always darkest before the dawn

And I’ve been a fool and I’ve been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see know way

I’m always dragging that horse around  
All of these questions, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I’m gonna bury that horse in the ground  
‘Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it’s always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it’s hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I’m gonna cut it out and then restart  
‘Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It’s always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it’s hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it’s hard to dance with the devil on your back (shake it off)  
Given half the chance would I take any of it back (shake it off)  
It’s a fine romance, but it’s left me so undone (shake it off)  
It’s always darkest before the dawn (shake it off)

Oh whoa, oh whoa

And I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t  
So here’s to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I’m ready to suffer and I’m ready to hope  
It’s a shot in the dark, aimed right at my throat  
‘Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found a devil in me  
But what the hell, I’m gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it’s hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, oh whoa  
And it’s hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
